1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastomeric profiled strip for sealingly enclosing a windowpane for a vehicle or a building. The profiled strip has an adhesive strip that produces a self-substance or positive connection with the edges of the pane. The present invention also relates to methods of manufacturing and applying such profiled strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the aid of an elastomeric profiled border strip, fixed windowpanes in vehicles and buildings are sealingly and securely held in the frame construction of the window casement, the door frame, etc., or in the flange-like border of the window opening in the vehicle body. Conventional profiled strips have a bulky cross-sectional shape and are provided with beads that project outwardly significantly beyond the surface of the glass in order to apply the necessary pressure in deeply recessed glass receiving slots. In order to avoid this shape for profiled strips, it has become customary in practice to apply the elastomeric profiled strips to the edges of windowpanes with an adhesive connection, and to install such pre-bordered windowpanes via a simplified process. Pursuant to a further known proposal (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3 314 152), the profiled strip is placed upon the edges of a windowpane in the unvulcanized state, and is subsequently vulcanized accompanied by the simultaneous production of an adhesive connection with the glass.
The present invention proceeds from such a method, which attempts to provide ready-to-install windowpanes that have been pre-bordered. Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a novel elastomeric profiled strip configuration that on the one hand makes it possible to achieve an effective protection of the edges of the pane during storage and transport under all conditions, even extreme climatic conditions, and on the other hand assures a reliable support in the installed state that is absolutely sealed and is protected against strong shocks or vibrations. It is furthermore an object of the present invention to make it possible to mechanically and automatically enclose the panes as well as install the finished glass-strip units without the necessity for manual action.